10 sencillos pasos para conquistar a un chico
by RoseMalfoy07
Summary: Hermione granger esta harta de tener que ir sola a todos lados mientras sus mejores amigos estan con sus respectivas parejas... por eso recurre a alguien para que le guíe a conquistar a su chico ideal... lo que ella no sabe es que las cosas no son tan fáciles como ella pensaba... logrará Hermione su cometido? - cómico realmente muy cómico- by Rose Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chicos comencé esta historia que idee con una amiga... "gracias Andi por tu ayuda esta historia va dedicada a ti" espero que les guste yo me diverti mucho escribiendola... es muy comica a mi parecer disfruten! besitos**

**Prologo **

Allí estaba ella, heroína del mundo mágico y trabajadora ejemplar del ministerio de magia, su cara reflejaba su estado de ánimo, aunque considerada por muchos como la soltera más codiciada del mundo mágico, ella no lo creía así. A menudo se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo mal, pareciera como que los hombres temían acercársele, tal vez porque sabían que ella los superaba en nivel intelectual o por su fuerte carácter.

Esta situación de verdad la tenía al borde de una crisis nerviosa "Contrólate Hermione jane Granger eres joven, exitosa y tienes toda la vida por delante para encontrar a tu chico ideal" se decía la castaña con propiedad para luego comenzar a gritar mientras se despeinaba como una desquiciada y se golpeaba contra su escritorio "Ay no es cierto voy a quedar solterona… viviré en una cabaña en el bosque criando cerdos… los hijos de Harry y Ron irán a visitarme los fines de semana y me tocaran el hombro tratando de consolarme mientras lloro desconsoladamente". Las personas que pasaban por aquella mañana cerca del departamento de relaciones exteriores se retiraban del lugar al escuchar tan fuertes alaridos, pero tal vez los planetas se alinearon o el destino estaba de su parte porque pronto a Hermione le llegaría una ayuda con cabello pelirrojo.

- Hermione… tus alaridos se escuchan hasta afuera… se puede saber que te ocurre – pregunto Ginevra Weasley que entraba a la oficina de la castaña y se quedó anonadada al ver a su amiga con cara de una paciente de psiquiatría, aun con los ojos desorbitados la pelirroja se sentó al lado de Hermione colocando una mano en su hombro

- Oh Ginny mi vida es un completo desastre… - comento Hermione dejando caer su cara en el escritorio

- Que dices… pero Hermione tienes todo lo que cualquier chica desearía unos grandes amigos como son Harry y Ron, una familia que te adora eres súper exitosa… - dijo Ginny confundida viendo a Hermione que entrecerraba los ojos

- Ginny creo que te falto lo más importante no? – comento Hermione alzando una ceja en puro estilo de sarcasmo

- Ah… es eso, no seas tonta Herms puedes tener a el chico que quieras si te lo propones… - dijo Ginny sonriendo coquetamente mientras le picaba el ojo a Hermione en forma de complicidad

- Y cómo se supone que haré eso Ginny, yo no sé cómo se conquistar a un chico… - dijo Hermione en voz baja con vergüenza

- Déjame eso a mi querida, te daré unos sencillos pasos para que cualquier chico caiga rendido a tus pies, pero eso solo si estas dispuesta a seguirlos, Hermione Jane Granger estas dispuesta a hacer todo lo que Ginny Weasley te aconseje para conseguir a tu chico ideal…! – grito Ginny llena de euforia

- Acepto Ginevra Weasley – dijo Hermione sonriendo orgullosa de sí misma y llena de seguridad

- Muy bien entonces prepárate porque a partir de mañana… tú serás la chica más deseada del ministerio, te espero esta noche en la madriguera – dijo Ginny saliendo de la oficina

- Pero Ginny eso para qué? – pregunto Hermione confundida

- Porque te daré los mejores consejos de tu vida… - finalizo Ginny marchándose del lugar

- Espero no arrepentirme de esto… - dijo Hermione suspirando pesadamente mientras se sentaba


	2. Paso 1: Cambia de look

**He vuelto a mostrarle un poquito de todo lo que nuestra querida hermione pasara, bueno a decir verdad no me quedo tan chistoso como lo imagine :P pero bueno vamos a ver que intentamos hacer jejeje espero le guste **

**Paso 1: Cambia de look **

Eran alrededor de las 7:00 pm y Hermione se encontraba en la puerta de la madriguera en busca de su amiga Ginny, llenándose de fuerza inhalo y exhalo tres veces antes de llamar para que alguien le abriera.

- Hermione? – Dijo Harry abriendo la puerta de la madriguera hogar de su novia Ginny y su mejor amigo Ronald – que haces acá – exclamo el pelinegro sonriendo

- Oh Harry pensé que estabas de misión… yo veras vine a ver a Ginny… ella se encuentra – dijo Hermione con afán

- Si… ella está en su habitación dijo que se sentía un poco mal así que fue a descansar – dijo Harry – pero adelante tal vez ya se encuentre mejor – decía el pelinegro abrazando a su mejor amiga

- Ok Harry yo subiré a ver cómo sigue Ginny… luego hablamos – dijo Hermione subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras sin dejar a Harry hablar, una vez que encontró la habitación de su amiga entro apresuradamente encontrando a Ginny maquillándose frente al espejo - hola Ginny – saludo la castaña

- Oh Herms… pensé que lo habías olvidado, muy bien ya que estas aquí tienes pluma y pergamino… - dijo Ginny cepillando su largo y liso cabello pelirrojo

- Si… creo que tengo por aquí… si escucho entonces – contesto Hermione

- Presta mucha atención a lo que tengo que decirte son 10 sencillos consejos, que a partir de mañana pondrás en práctica y si no lo haces no te ayudare más de acuerdo – dijo Ginny entrecerrando sus ojos mirando a Hermione y apuntándola con el dedo índice mientras hablaba

- Si… si Ginny te hare caso… pero ayúdame por favor – pidió Hermione

- Otra cosa que debes saber es que cada noche tendrás que contarme tu progreso, ahora ya con los términos pactados, toma nota mi querida Hermione _"paso 1: Cambia de look" _– dijo Ginny sonriendo

- Que! Pero… - iba a alegar Hermione pero Ginny la interrumpió

- No hay peros Hermione, debes saber que aparte de darte pasos para conquistar a un chico te daré consejos y este es mi primer consejo "_para vender querida hay que mostrar" _si todo el tiempo andas con esas ropas de tu abuela no se fijaran en ti, por Merlín hasta luna se viste más sexy que tú, así que déjamelo todo a mí, mañana todos quedaran boquiabiertos al verte llegar – dijo Ginny sonriendo maliciosamente mientras Hermione retrocedía asustada

_A la mañana siguiente _

Hermione Jane Granger iba a matar a Ginny Weasley, estaba haciendo el ridículo de su vida, estaba vestida con una falda que resaltaba sus curvas y le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, muy encima en opinión de Hermione, aparte de una camisa casi transparente en donde se podía apreciar a la perfección su sostén de encajes blanco que la misma Ginny le había recomendado, pero eso no era lo peor, lo más humillante eran los tacones que llevaba puesto si bien alguna vez en su vida los había utilizado nunca tan altos como en ese momento.

Ginny se había pasado definitivamente, estaba consiguiendo un efecto totalmente distinto al deseado, se tambaleaba por todo el ministerio como una adolescente que nunca ha caminado con tacones, más de una vez estuve a punto de caerse y aparte la falda se subía demasiado exponiendo sus muslos.

- Esto me pasa por seguir los "consejos" de Ginny – decía Hermione enojada mientras intentaba bajar las escaleras que la llevarían a una reunión importante que tenía ese día – condenada Weasley… cuando la vea la voy a… ah! – grito Hermione pisando mal un escalón de la escalera y yendo a parar a el piso dándose un golpe en el trasero

- Granger, Granger, Granger… acaso no sabes que las escaleras no son para sentarse – dijo nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy que venía atrás de Hermione

- Oh Malfoy deja de estar burlándote de mí y ayúdame a levantarme – dijo Hermione molesta mientras Draco le ofrecía su mano caballerosamente

- Granger… - dijo Malfoy enarcando una ceja y mirándola de arriba a abajo – pensé que nunca te quitarías la ropa de tu abuela – comento el chico riéndose a carcajadas

- porque no te callas Malfoy! Deja de decir tantas tonterías juntas, con tu permiso yo puedo irme sola – grito Hermione saliéndose de sus cabales y en su afán de irse de allí se torció un tobillo al bajar rodando estruendosamente por las escaleras, Draco se reía a carcajadas en la parte superior mientras Hermione se levantaba despeinada y con su ropa totalmente sucia aparte que varias personas habían visto sus calzones

- Tonta Ginny Weasley…! – Gritaba Hermione camino a su casa después de un día desastroso – "para vender hay que mostrar" y vaya que todo el ministerio ya conoce mis calzones… maldito Malfoy… que se burló de mi como se atreve… - la gente que caminaba a su lado pensaba que estaba desquiciada al verla hablando sola, con el cabello más despeinado que de costumbre, la ropa sucia y desacomodada y los tacones en la mano – ahhh – dijo Hermione pasando del enojo al llanto corriendo su maquillaje de modo que sus mejillas se veían negras por el rímel – voy a quedar sola y abandonada, Harry tiene a Ginny y Ron a esa tonta de Lavender… y yo criare vacas en una granja y venderé leche en los súper mercados – decía Hermione llorando hasta que llego a su casa en donde la esperaba Ginny

- Oye… que te ocurrió – dijo Ginny sorprendida

- Como que qué me ocurrió Ginevra Weasley – grito Hermione – con la ropa que me diste todos pensaban que era una cualquiera, hasta me ofrecieron dinero! Luego estos malditos tacones sabes cuantos se burlaron de mí al verme caminar… y lo peor mostré mis calzones al caerme por las escaleras porque se me partió un tacón – decía Hermione molesta, Ginny Weasley quedo boquiabierta por 10 segundos para después soltar una sonora y estruendosa carcajada que lleno toda la casa

- Hermione… en serio te paso todo eso – decía Ginny aun riéndose – por Merlín amiga tienes muy mala suerte… pero no te preocupes por lo menos ya conseguimos que te vieran muchos hombres ahora debemos seguir el siguiente paso…

- Ok y ese es? – dijo Hermione suspirando cansadamente

- El segundo paso es…


	3. Paso 2: Una sonrisa seductora

**Chicuelos gracias a todos por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios la autora ( que por cierto no esta cuerda) les agradece profundamente sus opiniones "No hay mejor satisfacción para un escritor que escuchar lo que piensan los que leen sus historias" (me salio lindo esto jejejeje) **

** 19 - gracias a ti comence a escribir esta historia y me he divertido mucho disfruta el capitulo amiga **

**suki - pues te cuento que es apenas el comienzo de la historia jajajaj (que mala soy) pero es que herms es muy de malas en el juego, en el amor saludos y gracias **

**malfoy99- Wow barcelona que tal por alla, confieso que alguna vez me gustaria visitar barcelona y si hermione es todo un caso y por eso le pasan las cosas jajaja saludos y gracias **

**HP94- a Herms le esperan cosas peores jajajaj gracias a la maldad de la autora pero es que porque ella no sigue al pie los consejos de nuestra querida ginny en cuanto a malfoy dará mucho de que hablar... saludos y gracias **

**lucas- muchas gracias ojala te guste este capitulo nos vemos :* **

**Paso 2: Una sonrisa seductora y una mirada encantadora **

Recostada en una camilla, producto de sus locuras del día así estaba nuestra querida castaña, se había tomado aproximadamente 4 desagradables pociones por su pequeño percance, cuando estaba dispuesta a descansar una conocida pelirroja entro en su habitación del hospital conteniendo sin mucho esfuerzo su risa.

- Herms… - dijo Ginny sonriendo – estás bien?

- Si bien es estar en un hospital, haberme tomado 4 pociones desconocidas cual ratón de experimento y haber hecho el ridículo en el ministerio… si Ginny estoy perfectamente – contesto Hermione con sarcasmo y hablando entre dientes

- Quiere contarme de una vez que ocurrió, me tienes intrigada – dijo Ginny riendo de nuevo a lo que Hermione contesto con un seco "está bien…"

_Ese mismo día en la mañana _

Había escuchado el consejo y el siguiente paso de Ginny y me pareció apropiado y nada arriesgado es más podía ganar muchos admiradores solo con sonreír, si así es Ginny me había dicho que el segundo paso era "_una sonrisa seductora y una mirada encantadora", _así que aquella mañana camino al trabajo se la había pasado sonriéndole coquetamente a todos los hombres que la quedaban mirando embelesados, le picaba el ojo a uno que otro, parecía que después de todo los dichosos consejos si funcionaban.

Haciendo uso de todos sus atributos Hermione llego a el ministerio contoneando sus caderas a su andar, la castaña entró a su oficina que compartía con sus compañeros de trabajo Blaise Zabinni y Draco Malfoy que al verla entrar, el primero no pudo contener abrir la boca sorprendido mientras el segundo solo se limitó a mirarla como si fuera algo común cosa que a Hermione le molesto, todos los hombres estaban fascinados con su cambio mientras Malfoy la miraba como siempre.

- Buenos días Zabinni, Malfoy – dijo Hermione sonriendo y dejando sus labios entre abiertos de una manera muy seductora – mucho trabajo para hoy – comento la castaña dejando caer su pluma a lo que Zabinni y dos empleados más corrieron a levantarla mientras ella sonreía coquetamente

- Granger… - dijo Draco a su lado – quieres dejarte de coquetear con esos idiotas y ponerte a trabajar, toma diviértete – dijo Malfoy dejando caer sobre los brazos de Hermione sin ninguna consideración 50 pergaminos

- oye Malfoy! Ven acá de inmediato… - gritaba Hermione detrás de él

- Ah por cierto tenemos una reunión ahora, ya que faltaste a la de ayer creo que es hora de ir – dijo Draco tomándola del brazo para conducirla a la reunión

- Malfoy… tienes que ser tan brusco – decía Hermione siendo arrastrada por todo el ministerio, pero luego recordó el consejo dado por Ginny que ya estaba olvidando "_recuerda Hermione no dejes nunca de sonreír a los chicos les gusta eso mucho más si eres un poco provocadora, la belleza es poder y una sonrisa su espada" _así que comenzó a sonreír a todo aquel que la veía de nuevo

- se puede saber porque sonríes Granger – pregunto Malfoy confundido

- Porque la vida es hermosa querido Malfoy y no hay razón para estar triste hay que sonreír – dijo Hermione picándolo el ojo y remojando sus labios de una forma realmente sexy mientras Draco la veía con cara de confusión y miedo

- Estas desquiciada, mejor entremos a la reunión – dijo Draco jalándola dentro de la sala de juntas donde ya estaban Ginny, Theodore Nott y Luna que trabajaban en el departamento de defensa de las criaturas mágicas, Harry Potter jefe de los aurores y Blaise Zabinni su compañero de trabajo, así mismo el ministro y otros personajes igual de importantes.

- Señor Malfoy y señorita Granger llegan tarde – dijo el ministro invitándolos a sentar, luego de aproximadamente una hora de hablar sin parar el ministro se detuvo luego de ver por una hora a Hermione sonreír sin parar – señorita Granger le ocurre algo – dijo el ministro que la miraba con preocupación

- uhmm – dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír

- Le he dicho que si le ocurre algo, no ha parado de sonreír en toda la hora que he estado hablando, quiere decir algo, algún comentario? – pregunto el ministro

- No – contesto sonriendo mientras sus ojos se hacían más grandes, no podía quitar su sonrisa sus músculos faciales estaban tensos y su cara dolía así que el "no" que dio como respuesta no se entendió muy bien ya que hablaba entre dientes

- Granger déjate de tonterías ya – dijo Draco a su lado

- Ahhh! – Grito la castaña aun entre dientes asustando a todos – no puedo dejar de sonreír – gritaba corriendo por toda la sala de juntas mientras Zabinni corría tras de ella para ayudarla acompañado de Harry, Ginny y Luna – mis labios…! Ayuda!

- Calma Hermione… que te ocurre – dijo Harry

- Que no ves Potter… no ha parado de sonreír desde la mañana es obvio que sus músculos del rostro se tensaron – dijo Zabinni con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos mientras sonreía al ver a Hermione en esa situación

- señor Potter y señorita Weasley lleven a la señorita Granger urgentemente a san Mungo – dijo el ministro severamente

Harry tomo a Hermione del brazo mientras Ginny le seguía muy preocupada, por su parte la castaña iba llorando y gritando por todos los pasillos del ministerio

- Voy a matarte Ginny esto es todo culpa tuya… - decía entre dientes – ahhh quedaré para vestir santos en una iglesia o no mejor me volveré ermitaña no saldré de mi casa nunca y cuando lo haga ya todos estarán muertos y yo seré más blanca que la nieve – gritaba la castaña a todo pulmón mientras Harry reía a carcajadas y Ginny se escondía detrás de él

_Hospital de San Mungo_

- jajaja – Ginny en ese momento estaba en el piso luchando internamente para no orinarse allí mismo mientras reía a carcajadas por la suerte tan mala de Hermione, sus dos consejos que no tenían perdida habían fracasado completamente en ella, definitivamente Hermione no tenía a Merlín de su lado o algo estaba mal con ella… muy mal

- Basta Ginny, que no ves que aún no puedo hablar bien – dijo Hermione molesta arrugando su frente

- Está bien Herms, no te preocupes no te afanes ya verás que con el siguiente paso… te irá mejor – dijo Ginny levantándose mientras le entregaba a Hermione un pedazo de pergamino – te he escrito los 10 pasos a seguir cada vez que hagas uno deberás tacharlo en la lista, eso sí de los consejos me encargo yo, ahora querida amiga lee el siguiente paso a seguir – dijo Ginny orgullosa de su lista

- Ok el siguiente paso es…


	4. Escoge a tu victima

**He regresado con otro capitulo espero que más gracioso que el anterior, quiero agradecerle a todos por sus comentarios que de verdad me fortalecen jajaja (ando muy sentimental últimamente) y bien aqui les dejo el capi disfruten.**

_crazzy76- jajaja de verdad que esos consejos de ginny dan de que hablar saludos __y gracias_

_minako marie- Me pone sumamente feliz el hecho de hacerte pasar un momento divertido... a herms le esperan muchisimas cosas más espero que te divierta este capitulo y gracias por tus comentarios saludos _

_Nasuasda- Lo más chistoso es que Draco se impacta con cada cosa que hace herms pero se muestra frio porque es su mascara... vamos a ver si hermione hace caer la mascara del chico rudo, saludos y gracias _

_suki- que no le pasa a esta mujer y todo por seguir los consejos de una loca (ginny) gracias y saludos_

_Malfoy99- Que en el segundo paso ya este en el hospital quiere decir que los siguientes van a estar de infarto... pobre hermione jajaja saludos y gracias por comentar _

**Paso 3: Escoge a tu victima **

- Ok el siguiente paso es…

- Escoge a tu victima… - dijo Ginny mientras sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial

- Y quien se supone que será mi "victima" – comento Hermione haciendo énfasis en la palabra victima

- Pues eso lo escoges tu querida amiga y debes apresurarte los chicos guapos e inteligentes están siendo atrapados, sino mira a Harry – decía Ginny con una sonrisa boba en el rostro – pero eso si te digo Herms ten mucho cuidado al escoger, "_este es mi consejo no te decidas por un hombre que no sea caballeroso, atento y detallista pero tampoco busques a un príncipe azul… sabes porque – _pregunto Ginny y Hermione negó enérgicamente con la cabeza – _porque destiñen…" - _le dijo la pelirroja en susurro para dejarla sola y confundida en una habitación de hospital

Como iba a escoger a su supuesta víctima, en quien se podía fijar que cumpliera con todos los requisitos que ella exigía más los que Ginny le había recomendado, después de tanto pensar Hermione opto por dejarse llevar por las señales que el día le mostraría para escoger a su víctima.

Al día siguiente Hermione corría por todo el ministerio con su abrigo en el brazo colgando junto con su bolso que combinaba perfectamente con sus tacones que esta vez no era tan altos, aquella mañana llevaba puesta una un pantalón negro pegado a el cuerpo con un top blanco que acentuaba su cintura, estaba contra el reloj "porque siempre tengo que llegar tarde" se decía Hermione enojada. Tan ensimismada iba la chica que no notó al cruzar por un pasillo que alguien venía en dirección contraria a ella.

- Ah! – grito Hermione cayendo al suelo junto con todo lo que traía en su mano

- disculpe señorita – Exclamo Draco ofreciéndole su mano a la castaña – está bien

- Porque demonios no te fijas por donde caminas… - dijo Hermione tomando la mano de aquel hombre sin mirarlo a la cara aun – Oh Merlín mira como dejaste mi ropa… regaste toda la tinta sobre mi blusa…

- Quieres calmarte Granger… no es para tanto – dijo Draco reconociendo aquella voz

- Malfoy… - dijo Hermione molesta – como que no es para tanto, ahora como se supone que iré a trabajar, mi ropa esta arruinada y todo por culpa tuya! – grito la castaña roja del enojo

- Quieres callarte de una vez… - dijo Draco tapándose los oídos – tienes que ser siempre tan escandalosa ahora entiendo porque eres amiga de Potter y Weasley todos son unos alborotadores

- Con ellos no te metas… rubio oxigenado, esta pelea solo es entre tú y yo… - dijo Hermione – oh no sabes que… no perderé mi tiempo discutiendo contigo adiós – alego la castaña recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse a su oficina cuando encontró la lista de consejos de Ginny arrojada en el suelo la tomo y leyó atentamente el tercer paso a seguir "_escoge a tu víctima" _había leído – como se supone que haré eso si ya ese mono descerebrado de Malfoy daño mi camisa… - pero el pensamiento de Hermione se vio interrumpido por el recuerdo de aquel "sabio" consejo que cierta pelirroja le había dado _"No busques a un príncipe Hermione… porque destiñen" _– Eso es! – grito Hermione eufórica mirando su camisa blanca cubierta de tinta azul.

Ni ella misma entendía porque pero asocio el hecho que los príncipes azules desteñían con cierto rubio perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin que hace unos minutos había derramado su tinta sobre ella y como estaba decidida a seguir las señales que el día le mostrara que mejor señal que esa.

- "_Slytherin es verde y plata… claro un príncipe verde que destiñe mucho… eso es! "Pensó Hermione -_ Malfoy espera…! – grito Hermione corriendo tras de él

- Ahora que quieres Granger, no deberías estar presentándote en la oficina por si no lo sabes Zabinni te espera desde hace 30 minutos para hacer un papeleo con el ministro – dijo Malfoy mirando atento un pergamino que llevaba en su mano sin poner la mínima atención en la castaña

- Zabinni puede esperarme 30 minutos más… yo solo quería disculparme, creo que libere toda mi tensión en ti y pues tú no tienes la culpa de nada – dijo Hermione sonriendo tontamente mientras miraba a Malfoy sonreír de medio lado y admiraba sus hermosos ojos grises "Porque nunca me fije en Malfoy, por Merlín si está como quiere… además es caballeroso, atento y generoso cuando quiere, apuesto y seguramente detallista… Ah es el novio excelente… el esposo y padre excelente… momento! Hermione estas exagerando como así que esposo y padre si ni siquiera son nada!" – Oh Dios mío estoy enloqueciendo – dijo Hermione en voz alta pero no se dio cuenta

- De verdad que sí Granger… ya que piensas dejar a Blaise metido quieres acompañarme a mi casa, olvide unos papeles allí y es urgente que los traiga – comento Draco a Hermione

- "Los planetas se aliaron a mi favor… el cielo conspira con mi cometido y un aura de fuerza recorre mi ser… Draco Malfoy me pidió que lo acompañara a su casa! Dios mío me invito a ir con él! Ah este es mi día" – pensaba Hermione con una sonrisa bastante estúpida y psicópata mientras Draco pasaba las manos por su rostro tratando de llamar su atención

- Granger! – Grito el rubio con enojo – vas a ir sí o no… te quedaste inmóvil con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro por 5 minutos

- Oh lo siento… claro que voy contigo – dijo Hermione sonrojándose

- Ok camina entonces – dijo Draco siendo poco sutil

- Debo dejar de hablar conmigo misma o terminaré loca – dijo Hermione haciendo anotaciones en el pergamino de los pasos que Ginny le había entregado

- Quieres apurarte Granger… - dijo Draco que ya le había sacado ventaja

- sí. Si ya voy – dijo corriendo tras del chico

15 minutos después Hermione estaba frente a un gran edificio subió algunas escaleras, entro en un hermoso y grande apartamento que se encontraba exquisitamente amoblado, donde predominaban los colores blanco y verde Slytherin.

- Te gusta Granger – dijo Draco sonriendo

- Sí… está muy lindo el apartamento – confeso Hermione sinceramente

- Bueno… buscare los pergaminos que están en mi habitación estás en tu casa Granger ponte cómoda si quieres – dijo Draco adentrándose por el corredor que llevaba a su habitación

Hermione comenzó a admirar aquel hermoso apartamento, se acercó lentamente a una antigüedad que le llamo la atención era la estatua de mediana estatura de una mujer que extendía sus brazos al cielo mientras solo era cubierta por una simple manta que cubría sus partes íntimas, llena de curiosidad Hermione comenzó a delinear aquella estatua y de inmediato sintió una especie de conexión con aquel arte y se atrevió a colocar su mano encima de la de la estatua con tan mala suerte que esta fue a parar a el suelo rompiéndose en varios pedazos y quedando solo un dedo.

- Granger ocurre algo – grito Draco desde su habitación

- Ah Merlín que hice… No… no Malfoy está todo bien - Hermione se asustó de inmediato y lo único que hizo fue esconder el dedo que había quedado en su boca mientras el resto de pedazos lo metió bajo la alfombra.

- Te gusta el arte… esa estatua me la regalo mi madre para decorar esta casa, cada vez que viene dice que le falta su toque – comento Draco sonriendo – pensé que te estaba molestando Max – dijo el rubio entrando en la cocina acción que Hermione aprovecho para arrojar detrás del mueble el dedo que tenía escondido

- Quien es Max – pregunto Hermione caminando detrás de Draco

- Max… - llamo Draco y de inmediato apareció un hermoso cachorrito Beagle que saludaba a su amo moviendo enérgicamente su colita – Granger te presento a Max

- Hola hermoso – dijo Hermione agachándose al lado del perrito que la fue a saludar amablemente llenándola toda de baba – Es… un poco amoroso – dijo Hermione viendo como había quedado su mano

- Toma… para que te quites el saludo de Max – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado – le agradaste, a Pansy no la deja acercar – dijo el rubio tomando unos papeles – quieres tomarte algo antes de irnos – pregunto Draco

- Si… claro – dijo Hermione sonriendo su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección

- Espérame en la sala ahora te llevo algo de tomar – dijo Draco y Hermione salió de la cocina poniéndose cómoda en la sala

Max era un perrito un poco inquieto y enérgico así que siguió a la invitada de su amo hasta la sala, Hermione que estaba siguiendo de cerca los movimientos del cachorro se percató de que había tomado algo detrás del sillón y para su suerte se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el dedo que sobrevivió de la estatua, haciendo fuerzas para no gritar la castaña persiguió a el perro.

- Perrito… perrito… ven acá chiquitín, vas a darle a Herms ese dedito que arranco sin querer de la estatua del hermoso rubio de ojos grises que vive aquí – decía Hermione arrodillada frente al perro que la miraba ladeando su cabecita en señal de no entender nada mientras mantenía en su boca el dedo de yeso. Hermione al ver que no conseguiría nada de ese modo intento abalanzarse sobre el cachorro consiguiendo golpearse y que el can comenzara a correr como un loco mientras ladraba

- Granger estás bien – pregunto Draco desde la cocina

- perfectamente Malfoy… se me ocurrió que puedes invitarme a desayunar esta mañana no me dio tiempo, estoy jugando con Max – grito Hermione mientras jalaba a el perrito por una patita para quitarle el dedo

- Mira perro malvado… yo no te caigo bien y sinceramente yo prefiero a los gatos… así que dame eso o prometo que cuando consiga hacerme novia de tu dueño te mandare a castrar… si eso haré – dijo Hermione sonriendo victoriosa pero su sonrisa se evaporo al ver de nuevo que el cachorro se había zafado de su agarre y corría de nuevo y esta vez directo a la cocina, Hermione sabía que si Draco veía lo que le hizo a la estatua de su madre se llevaría por lo menos 2 maldiciones imperdonables así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue saltar encima del perrito para que este no lograra su cometido agarrándolo por su collar, pero Max fue más inteligente pues al verse con la castaña encima hecho mano de toda su fuerza corriendo por toda la casa a la par que arrastraba a Hermione

- perro malo, malo, malo! – gritaba Hermione siendo golpeada por muebles, sillas, papeleras y por último la estatua que logro romperse en mil pedazos en ese momento Draco hizo aparición en la sala haciendo una cara de horror – Malfoy… puedo explicarlo – dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos al tiempo que se incorporaba tratando de quitarse los pelos de perro y los pedazos de papel que tenía su cabello producto de rodar por el piso

- Max… porque hiciste eso – dijo Draco dejando sorprendida a Hermione

- Si Max eres un perro malo… - dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

- Pero como ocurrió, normalmente no se mete con nada de la casa – pregunto Draco sorprendido

- Pues… pues comenzó a correr como loco… quise detenerlo pero mira no pude – mintió Hermione apartando la mirada de Max que aun sostenía el dedo de la estatua en su boca

- Okay Granger vamos ya al trabajo… Max luego te espera tu castigo – dijo Draco saliendo del apartamento

- Lo- lo vas a castigar? – pregunto Hermione sintiéndose sumamente culpable y de hecho lo era

- Claro Granger eso que hizo no estuvo bien, merece un duro castigo.. Un par de _Crucio _no le caerían nada mal… - dijo Draco sonriendo con malicia – como tu dijiste perro malo

- Si… perro malo – dijo Hermione arrugando la frente con preocupación

Después de aquel pequeño incidente con la mascota de Draco y de culminar su día laboral, Hermione fue a visitar a Ginny para cumplir con su promesa de contarle a la pelirroja su avance diario.

- Que! Escogiste a Malfoy! – grito Ginny sorprendida

- Cállate Ginevra que allá afuera están Harry y Ron quieres que me maten – dijo Hermione en susurro

- Bueno es un excelente partido… pero lo imbécil no se lo quita nadie – comento Ginny con diversión

- Basta Ginny… sabes que él ha cambiado ahora estoy más preocupada por el pobre Max – dijo Hermione arrugando la nariz

- Oye! Lograste tu cometido del día no vas a dejar que ese pobre perro que en este momento debe estar sufriendo el trauma de 200 cuchillos entrando en su cuerpo lo arruine – dijo Ginny mientras se limaba las uñas

- Que reconfortante de tu parte Ginny… gracias por hacerme sentir peor… - dijo Hermione entre dientes con sarcasmo

- Deja de darte mala vida y más bien dime el siguiente paso a seguir – dijo Ginny sonriendo

- El siguiente paso es…


	5. Paso 4: Conoce a tu victima

_Y si minako marie y Nasuasda a hermione todo le sale mal que mala suerte tiene esta chica jajaja y Draco... sabe más de lo que se imaginan disfruten el capitulo va dedicado a ustedes y todos los que estan pendientes de la historia gracias besitos!_

**Paso 4: Conoce a tu víctima **

**- **No estoy segura de querer seguir con todo esto – exclamo Hermione nerviosa

- Tú prometiste seguir sin importar las consecuencias y romper una promesa con Ginny Weasley es como romper un juramento inquebrantable – contesto Ginny enojada

- Esta bien cálmate Ginny – dijo Hermione colocando sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja que se encontraba de otro color a tal punto que se confundía con su cabello – el siguiente paso es… conoce a tu víctima, esto es ridículo Ginny yo ya conozco a Malfoy – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos

- No seas tonta Hermione jane Granger…! – grito Ginny de repente – conocerlo quiere decir que sepas todo de él o es que me vas a decir que conoces los gustos de Malfoy – dijo Ginny dejando pensativa a Hermione – No cierto… bueno esto es lo que te aconsejo "_práctica el AAA" – _dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

- Que es el AAA – pregunto Hermione confundida

- sencillo amiga "_AAA acércate, acéchalo y atácalo" _– contesto Ginny haciendo una garra con sus manos mientras mostraba sus blancos dientes – sal a comer con él pregúntale por su vida, conócelo hermi y veras que te va a ir mejor, ahora ve y pon en práctica todo lo que te dije

- Ok… - logro articular Hermione marchándose al trabajo

Aquella mañana Malfoy se había levantado de no tan buen humor su padre había ido temprano a reprenderle por su comportamiento frente a la rica heredera de los Greengrass Astoria, así que la mañana comenzó mal para él. Ahora el rubio se encontraba rumbo a su trabajo caminando por los pasillos del ministerio.

- Buenos días Draco – saludo Blaise con una sonrisa

- No sé qué tienen de buenos Blaise – dijo Draco con enojo

- Uh porque será que presiento que no será un día feliz en la oficina – dijo Blaise con burla

- Cállate Zabinni no estoy de humor para tus tonterías – exclamo Draco entrando a la oficina que compartía con Granger y el mismo Blaise encontrándose con la primera que revisaba unos papeles.

- Buenos días Malfoy – exclamo Hermione picándole un ojo coquetamente a el rubio que miro extrañado a Zabinni que se encontraba boquiabierto

- Te…te pasa algo Granger – pregunto Zabinni sorprendido

- No… estoy perfectamente Blaise – dijo Hermione y el moreno al escuchar su nombre se sobresalto

- Por Merlín! Estas bajo un _imperio _de cuando acá me dices Blaise – dijo Zabinni

- Oh querido estas equivocado… llevamos 2 años trabajando juntos no crees que es hora que ya comencemos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila… no es así _Draco _– dijo Hermione sonriendo con sensualidad mientras se agarraba un mechón de cabello

- Como quieras Granger… - dijo el rubio

- Este será un día difícil – exclamo Hermione suspirando lentamente

Dos horas más tarde Hermione estaba exhausta en su escritorio no sabía que Draco era tan activo en el trabajo caminaba de aquí para allá, se había tomado dos cafés para seguirle el paso pero nada había funcionado y lo peor es que no había podido averiguar nada de su querido rubio.

- Blaise! Puedes apresurarte siempre tengo que esperarte – grito Draco enojado

- calma Draco estaba pidiéndole la dirección a tu secretaria que está buenísima – dijo Blaise sonriendo – tal vez la visite uno de estos días

- Quieres dejar de hablar de tus porquerías, más bien vamos a almorzar tenemos mucho trabajo – dijo Draco

- Esperen! Yo… yo puedo ir con ustedes – pregunto tímida Hermione

- Claro Granger… quien no quiere estar acompañado de una hermosura como tú – exclamo Blaise alzando las cejas coquetamente

- Zabinni baja esas cejas y tú Granger camina si quieres ir – dijo el rubio

Así los tres chicos se encaminaron rumbo a un lujoso restaurante que se encontraba cerca del ministerio, al entrar dejaron sus abrigos y Draco pidió la mejor mesa del restaurante.

- Buenas tardes señores que desean ordenar – dijo el mesero

- Yo quiero lo mismo de siempre – dijo Zabinni sonriendo – Granger te lo recomiendo – dijo el moreno sonriendo

"Que debería hacer… nunca había venido a un lugar así… ya sé! Le haré caso a Blaise

- yo que tú no haría eso… - dijo una voz en su interior

- Ah sí y quien eres tú para decirme que hacer – pensó Hermione

- soy tu yo interno a quien le has hecho caso por más de 20 años así que deberías seguir haciéndome caso – exclamo la voz

- porque he de hacerte caso! Donde estabas cuando entre a la cámara de los secretos… o cuando utilice el giratiempos, cuando propuse la idea del ejército de Dumbledore o mejor donde te metiste cuando estuve en la batalla de Hogwarts – grito Hermione olvidándose que estaba en un lujoso restaurante

- Granger… - dijo Blaise susurrando – te ocurre algo?

- A mí… estoy perfectamente – dijo la castaña forzando una sonrisa

Pasaron unos minutos de completo silencio en los que Hermione se removía incomoda en su silla, hasta que llego su comida.

- Que tengan buen provecho – dijo el mesero retirándose del lugar

- se ve delicioso – dijo Hermione sonriendo

- Buen provecho Granger… y te cuidado con el vino – dijo Draco mirándola fijamente

"Piensa Hermione contéstale algo inteligente digno de ti – se dijo la castaña

- Oh si fueras tan inteligente no siguieras los consejos de esa loca pelirroja! – grito el yo interno de la castaña

- Ginny me diría que tomare así me veré más sexy jajaja – dijo Hermione sonriendo macabramente

- Oh Merlín estas completamente loca – grito la vocecilla

- Quieres callarte de una vez! – grito Hermione dejando desconcertado por segunda vez a Zabinni que miraba preocupado a Draco que solo se encogió de hombros

- Hey Granger necesitas vacaciones – repuso Blaise burlándose

- Ah si lo que digas… - dijo Hermione sin saber de que hablaban

- Quieres vino Granger – pregunto Draco – tal vez así te calmes un poco

- Y te pongas más atrevida… - dijo Zabinni pero no continúo porque recibió un codazo por parte de Draco – lo siento… - dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz

" – No tomes Hermione no seas tonta que no ves que es lo que ellos quieren! Quien sabe para qué! – gritaba el yo interno de la castaña "

- Yo hago lo que yo quiero! – grito Hermione – Draco sírveme por favor – dijo la castaña tomando su copa de vino de un solo trago

- No deberías hacer eso… - dijo Blaise – no estas acostumbrada tomar alcohol…

- No te preocupes Blaise no me hará ningún efecto…

Media hora después Draco Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio llevando a rastras a una Hermione Granger completamente ebria, seguido de Blaise que se arrodillaba en cada esquina mientras reía a carcajadas.

- Blaise puedes ser más imbécil… tú eres el responsable de esto… - dijo Draco entre enojado y divertido

- Oh Draco no me niegues que te parece graciosa la situación mírala se ve tan tierna y da tanta risa – dijo Blaise riendo

- Oh mira amor un elefante azul… - decía Hermione con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro mientras abrazaba a Draco por el pecho – no es lindo amor… el elefante habla! – dijo la castaña con emoción

- si como digas Granger… - dijo Draco sonriendo mientras veía a Blaise doblarse en el suelo con el rostro rojo

- Granger? – Grito Hermione con los ojos llorosos – ya no me amas… porque me dices Granger!

- Draco! – Dijo Zabinni levantándose – no la hagas llorar dile algo lindo

- Pero que le digo – dijo Draco soltando a Hermione que cayó al suelo riendo

- Ups eso debió doler… - exclamo Blaise – no sé Draco algo como amor, cariño que se yo, buscare una poción para poner a dormir a esta princesa mantenla calmada y no la hagas llorar – dijo Blaise saliendo de la oficina

- Oye maldito bastardo! No me dejes solo en esto! – grito Draco – Merlín! Ahora que hago… oye Granger…Granger! Dónde diablos se metió – grito el rubio

**_- Good girl! I know you want it  
I know you want it, I know you want it  
You're a good girl!, Can't let it get  
past me, Me fall from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted – _**cantaba Hermione a todo pulmón encima de su escritorio

- Granger baja de allí – dijo Draco viendo a Hermione bailando sensualmente arriba del escritorio

**_- I hate these blurred lines! _**– Canto Hermione más fuerte – amor ven sube a bailar conmigo

- Granger… si no te bajas por las buenas te bajaré por las malas – dijo Draco señalando con el índice a Hermione

- Uh me fascinas cuando te pones así! – grito Hermione haciendo una garra con su mano como lo había hecho Ginny hace solo algunas horas atrás – ven soy tu presa cázame depredador! Acércate, acéchame y atácame – gritaba la chica bailando mientras Draco la observaba con una expresión divertida en el rostro

- No me tientes… yo también sé jugar sucio – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado gesto que hizo que Hermione se mordiera el labio inferior

- Demuéstralo entonces – susurro Hermione sentándose en el escritorio y atrayendo a Draco con sus piernas de tal manera que lo envolvió con ellas

- **_I know you want it – _**canto Draco despacio en el oído de la chica provocando que esta se erizara sin siquiera tocarla – que quieres de mi – dijo el rubio sonriendo

- Lo que quieras darme – contesto Hermione sonrojada a la vez que lo amagaba con morderlo cosa que a Draco le produjo gracia.

- No seas tonta Granger – dijo Draco liberándose de su agarre – no creas que he caído en tu juego… solo te seguía pero me canse, donde está tu casa te llevare – dijo Draco dejando a Hermione boquiabierta

- Lo he conseguido y bastante que me costó… tuve que besar a una anciana asco! – Decía Zabinni – toma espero que funcione, llévala a su casa el efecto durara hasta mañana

- Nos vemos… - susurro Draco antes de aparecerse en la casa de Hermione con ella en sus brazos – muy bien Granger toma – dijo Draco haciendo tragar a Hermione la poción sin darle tiempo de alegar nada.

El efecto fue inmediato Hermione cayo rendida en un profundo sueño, Draco la condujo a la que él creía era la habitación de la castaña, le quito los zapatos y la tapo con una cobija. Cuando se disponía a marcharse vio un pedazo de pergamino que se encontraba en el suelo, cuidadosamente lo tomo leyendo su contenido y sonrió al ver lo que contenía.

- Fallaste Granger… - dijo Draco dándole un beso en la frente a Hermione que dormía plácidamente – ahora me toca jugar a mi… me llevare esto – dijo el rubio marchándose del lugar con aquel pergamino


	6. Paso 5: La adulación tu mejor amiga

_Perdonen que tardara tanto en actualizar pero mi casa esta teniendo remodelaciones por lo que me es complicado escribir gracias por esperar y comentar besitos! _

_Nasuasda : jajaja la consciencia de nuestra castaña... mmm yo no lo llamaria así yo lo llamaría Blaise Zabinni y sus bromas... más tarde te enteraras porque gracias por comentar besitos _

_Crazzy76: Ups lamento haberte hecho reir en plena oficina jejeje si sirve de algo en mi casa creen que estoy loca me río de todo lo que escribo :P saludos y gracias _

_Ladybelinda: Pues es un honor para mí que hayas escogido esta historia para entrar en el mundo de los fanfics te agradezco tus palabras besitos y disfruta el capitulo _

_Malfoy99: Draco aprovechara el pergamino... ahora lo que no sabemos es que contiene mmm saludos y besitos _

_Miranda0018: Hermione ebria se le quita lo correcta y sabelotodo ojala todo el tiempo fuera asi grrr jajaja mentira gracias por comentar saludos_

_Minako Marie :No pude hacer el capi tan largo porque a veces se me hace aburrido leer algo así o pierde la gracias de todos modos hice lo que pude y espero que te guste gracias por tus comentarios y por estar pendiente de todo besitos_

**Paso 5: La adulación: tu mejor amiga**

Que nunca en su vida volvería a tomar prometió Hermione, siete fueron las veces que fue a vomitar, cuatro las veces que lloro como una niña por su mala suerte y cinco las veces que Ginny la regañaba para después terminar en el suelo agarrando su estómago producto de la risa. 

**- **Ginny! – Grito Hermione – quieres ayudarme en vez de reírte de mí – dijo la castaña

- Oh Hermione es que de verdad no puedo evitarlo… todo lo haces al revés – dijo la pelirroja riendo aún

- Cállate Ginny que vergüenza con Draco… y con Blaise, me pregunto ahora qué hago… ya sé renunciare comprare una casa debajo de la tierra y 4 gatos y viviré para siempre allí – dijo Hermione mientras colocaba hielo en su cabeza

- vamos hermi no seas exagerada y melodramática, cual es el siguiente paso aprovechemos que es sábado – propuso la pelirroja

- No sé en donde deje el pergamino en donde estaban los pasos pero no te preocupes creo que ya me los aprendí, el siguiente es "_la adulación tu mejor amiga" _– dijo Hermione bostezando

- Perfecto – grito Ginny llena de emoción – mira hermi "_Todos los hombres son arrogantes por naturaleza, confírmale lo que él ya piensa" _ - dijo Ginny sonriente

- Ok entonces solo debo subir su ego… - dijo Hermione

- Exactamente querida, todos los hombres son vanidosos y arrogantes sobre todo el que tu escogiste que es el rey de la arrogancia – dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca en su rostro – solo dile lo que él quiera escuchar

- ya me quedo claro Ginny, iré a disculparme con él y lo invitare a tomar algo que no sea alcohol y haré lo que dices – dijo Hermione no muy convencida

- Esta vez debes hacerlo bien hermi si quieres tener éxito, por cierto Harry y Ron estaban preguntando por ti uno de estos días salimos todos de acuerdo – dijo Ginny y Hermione asintió

Ginny se marchó de aquel lugar y Hermione se apresuró a cambiarse, se puso una falda de encajes que le quedaba a media pierna encima de la rodilla, con un blusón blanco manga larga, acompañado de unas hermosas zapatillas blancas y se dispuso a ir a hablar con Draco.

Al llegar al apartamento del rubio se sorprendió al ver que al momento de abrirse la puerta Draco Malfoy se encontraba sin camisa y solamente llevaba puesto un pantalón negro bastante pegado a su atlético cuerpo con el primer botón abierto.

- D – Draco… lo siento yo, yo creo que llegue en un mal momento – dijo Hermione sonrojada

- No seas tonta Granger, no me digas que nunca has visto a un hombre sin camisa – dijo Draco sonriendo

- Bueno si he visto a Harry y a Ron y fue por error pero nunca a ti… - dijo Hermione aún sonrojada

- Está bien… y a que venias Granger – dijo Draco

- Eh yo quería… eh disculparme contigo por lo de ayer – dijo la castaña cabizbaja

- Ah eso… no te preocupes, quieres pasar odio hablar en las puertas de mi apartamento – dijo el rubio

- Está bien… - dijo Hermione entrando en el apartamento

- Quieres algo de tomar Granger – pregunto Draco colocándose una camisa

- "Mmm debió haberse quedado sin ella" – pensó Hermione y en seguida se acordó del paso que Ginny le había dicho que siguiera al pie de la letra – Draco… que hermoso apartamento

- Eh gracias supongo… pero es algo normal no sé qué te sorprende – contesto el rubio sonriendo de lado

- Te han dicho que tienes lindos ojos – pregunto Hermione sonriendo "si esto no funciona estoy perdida" se dijo

- Todo el tiempo Granger… - presumió Draco haciendo intentos por no reír al ver la mueca de desconcierto de la castaña

- Oh aún practicas Quidditch… - pregunto Hermione con rubor en sus mejillas

- Claro… nunca he dejado de hacerlo, porque la pregunta Granger – dijo el rubio con curiosidad siguiéndole el juego a su querida compañía

- Pues… "piensa Hermione que diría Ginny… definitivamente algo como que cuerpo grrr o tienes un cuerpo de infarto… eso es!" – Tienes un cuerpo de infarto – soltó Hermione ruborizándose

- Vaya Granger… no sabía que te gustaba tanto admirar el cuerpo de un jugador de Quidditch, pero allí tienes a Potter y a Weasley puedes admirarlos a ellos no? – dijo Draco en tono burlón

- "pero que hombre más difícil! Gritaba Hermione interiormente" – Mmm si pero Harry y Ron no tienen el cuerpo igual al tuyo… digo no es que yo los viera o bueno no del todo, sus cosas nunca las he visto… bueno a Harry una vez por error y te juro que yo no quise verlo! No lo hice a propósito… la maldita culpa la tuvo Ginny ella me reto a verlo quería saber sus atributos o algo así…. Además fue en cuarto año en Hogwarts una travesura de amigas… te juro Draco que no significo nada para mí! Harry ni siquiera es… un semental es algo normal…ahhh! – grito Hermione hiperventilando a la vez que se sentaba pesadamente en el mueble mientras Draco la miraba con una ceja levantada conteniendo sus ganas de reírse

- Vaya… - dijo Draco mordiendo su labio inferior a la vez que arrugaba la frente

- Yo no quería… lo juro, digo tú seguro tendrás cosas mejores que él… - dijo Hermione arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que había dicho – No! No los estoy comparando! Ni nada por el estilo… ay Dios mío que estoy diciendo… ofendí a Harry y a sus espaldas soy una mala amiga – decía Hermione agarrando sus piernas que estaban encogidas sobre su abdomen

- Quieres que te traiga un té Granger – pregunto Draco colocándose a la altura del rostro de la chica conteniendo aún la risa – o prefieres seguir adulándome sin resultados – dijo sonriendo a la par que con sus dedos quitaba las lágrimas que derramaba Hermione

- Que… que dijiste yo no quería adularte solo decía la verdad… demonios – dijo Hermione arrepintiéndose de nuevo

- Como digas Granger… - dijo Draco sentándose a su lado de nuevo – Pansy vendrá por mí en 30 minutos con Blaise…

- Ok entiendo… yo solo quiero decirte algo más antes de irme – dijo Hermione tomando su abrigo y caminando hacia la puerta – tienes la nariz más perfecta que haya visto jamás – dijo la chica y Draco sonrió.

Cuando abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse una mano la detuvo por la cintura y colocando su boca en el oído de Hermione Draco susurro – Y tú Granger… tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto jamás… no necesitas de esto – dijo el rubio picándole el ojo a Hermione que se fue con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro a contarle a Ginny su progreso

- Que le dijiste que! – grito Ginny

- Ups lo siento… - dijo la castaña con sinceridad – se me escapo él me pone muy nerviosa – dijo Hermione

- Ojala Harry nunca se entere porque… - decía Ginny jugando con sus manos

- Enterarme de que Ginny – pregunto Harry entrando en la habitación de su novia acompañado de Ron

- Hermione… - dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz apenas audible

- Que – susurro la castaña con cara de pánico

- Estás cansada… - dijo la pelirroja

- Creo que no… - dijo Hermione levantándose lentamente – porque… - iba a preguntar Hermione hasta que Ginny la sorprendió agarrándole el brazo al mismo tiempo que gritaba a Harry

- En cuarto año mande a Hermione a que te viera bañándote para saber cómo estabas dotado! Luego que ella me conto que tal estabas mande a lavender a tomarte fotos y todas las noches las chicas tenían sueños sexuales contigo! Y ahora la bocazas de Hermione le dijo a Malfoy que él estaba mejor dotado que tuuu! – grito Ginny tan rápido que Hermione la quedo mirando anonadada mientras Ron reía a carcajadas y Harry tenía una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro

- Ginny… Hermione – susurro Harry como si fuera una serpiente tanto que dio la impresión que hablaba en parsel

- Harry… - dijeron las dos chicas a la vez

- Yo las mato! – grito el pelinegro corriendo hacia ellas

- Hermione – dijo Ginny viendo la cara de su posible ex novio – Corre! – grito la pelirroja saliendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo


	7. paso 6: calla y escucha

_Holaaa lamento haberme perdido durante mucho tiempo pero veran estaba de vacaciones jejeje soy un caso perdido lo sé, desordenada de aqui al cielo asi que quiero desearles super atrasado una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo lleno de muchos bendiciones y fanfic y que emma watson y tom felton digan que se aman locamente y se casen y tengan hijos hermosos! ahh me sali del tema en fin gracias por todo los quiero! _

_**lunajely**__: harry es una ternura ya veras lo que realmente ocurre gracias por comentar besitos_

_**minako marie**__ : lo que le pasa a hermione esta basado en la vida real aunque a veces exagero un poco... no mentira la mayoria de veces lo hago mi novio dice que puedo ser actriz sin esfuerzos jajaja me encantan tus comentarios espero que te guste este capitulo no le puse tanta comedia ya era hora que hermione dejara de meterse en lios aunque en el proximo continua :P saludos y gracias por todo _

_**adrit12**__: ehhh me encanta que te encante porque si a ti te encanta puede encantarle a mucha gente mas ahhh! jajajjaja saluditos y espero te guste el capi _

_**Nasuasda**__ : a peticion tuya Max el perrito ha vuelto y está vez no hace maldades jejeje respecto a tus dos dudas: 1) hermione trata de subirle el ego a draco porque ginny se lo aconsejo y como ella cree que nuestra pelirroja es experta en temas de amor le sigue al pie de la letra sus instrucciones _

_2) draco se refiere con "no necesitas de esto" pues a cierto pergamino que se encontro y que tiene datos fundamentales para hermione y su plan de conquista no puedo decirte más tal vez en este capitulo tu duda se vaya resolviendo aunque no se sabra nada sino hasta el final que ya casi se acerca, gracias por comentar besitos! _

_: Aqui esta la actualizacion adoro que te guste la historia disfrutala :) - **fershamalfoy**_

**Paso 6: Calla y escucha **

Lunes… el día odiado por todos y amado por Hermione nadie podía entender como esta mujer adoraba ir a trabajar, pero aquel lunes era especial para la castaña porque ese día daría el paso final con Draco según ella.

Hermione caminaba decidida por los pasillos al lado de Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter.

- Hola Granger, mini-Weasley, Potter – dijo Draco saludando quedándose extrañado al notar que Hermione tenía su mano vendada, mientras que la Weasley tenía el brazo y Potter estaba con moretones en su brazo derecho.

- Hola Malfoy – saludaron los tres a la vez

- Bueno hermi nos vemos más tarde y suerte esta vez – dijo Ginny caminando lentamente al lado de Harry que la agarraba por el brazo

- Sé puede saber que les ocurrió Granger? – dijo Draco confundido por la situación

- Es una historia bastante larga… Harry se molestó conmigo y con Ginny por algo que dijimos así que nos iba a torturar pero… no contamos que por la madriguera no se puede correr, así que resbalamos y caímos por las escaleras uno encima del otro, fue bastante doloroso en realidad estuvimos en san Mungo sábado y domingo… pero creo que nos recuperaremos – dijo Hermione sonriendo y Draco tomo su mano vendada para mirarla más de cerca

- Vaya… - dijo Draco – que vida la tuya Granger – dijo el chico adelantándose por el camino

- Draco… espera! – dijo Hermione poniéndose a la par del chico – que quisiste decir ayer con eso de mi sonrisa – dijo la castaña sonrojada

- Ah eso… nada solo lo que escuchaste nada especial algo que les digo a todas – comento Draco sonriendo burlonamente

- Ahh! – exclamo Hermione una vez que el rubio desapareció de su vista, entonces Ginny Weasley hizo su aparición

- Cierra la boca… sé que está como Merlín quiere pero disimula – dijo Ginny sonriendo

- Ginny estás con Harry quieres dejar de mirarle el trasero a Draco – dijo Hermione sonriendo

- Oh no querida eso es imposible… pasando a cosas menos interesantes ya pusiste en práctica el siguiente paso – pregunto la pelirroja

- cuál? "calla y escucha" es algo ridículo Ginny como voy a quedarme callada mientras él habla además Draco no es que sea un hombre de muchas palabras – dijo Hermione enojada

- Sencillo hermi, Zabinni es tu otro compañero y ese habla hasta por los codos tú solo escucha lo que dicen entre los dos y aprenderás más de tu rubio y ya verás que lo tendrás comiendo de la palma de tu mano; así que ten pendiente esto _"A palabras estúpidas… oídos estúpidos" _– comento Ginny sonriendo y dejando a Hermione sola

- A palabras estúpidas… oídos estúpidos – repitió Hermione sonriendo abiertamente y tarareando una canción se dirigió a su oficina, una vez lego saludo a Zabinni y se sentó en su escritorio a trabajar como de costumbre no sin antes colocar un hechizo para mejorar su audición

- En serio le dijiste eso… - decía Zabinni sonriendo por lo que Hermione podía ver – estás jugando con fuego Draco y te vas a quemar

- Yo sé lo que hago Blaise… además mira quien habla de jugar con fuego cuando eres tu quien ha estado coqueteando con todas para que Pansy te haga caso – dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente y Hermione abría la boca varias veces sin emitir ningún sonido

- Y que tanto mira ese pergamino… que es eso muéstrame – pregunto curioso el moreno

- No seas entrometido Zabinni, esto – dijo Draco señalando el pergamino – es mi haz bajo la manga

- Esto se te va a salir de las manos Malfoy yo sé porque te lo digo, sino mira a Theodore ennoviado con la lunática – contesto Blaise sonriendo burlonamente

- Y qué mejor plan se te ocurre a ti Blaise-me-acuesto-con- todas-Zabinni – pregunto el rubio burlándose

- Deberías llevártela a la cama… así compruebas muchas cosas… - dijo Blaise pícaramente

- Si Blaise que buen plan, me le acerco y le digo oye quieres tener sexo salvaje conmigo es que quiero saber si siento algo mucho más por ti que solo atracción física – contesto el rubio con tono burlón para luego reír a carcajadas junto a blaise mientras Hermione arrugaba el ceño y hacia pucheros

- No hombre estás exagerando… de todos modos no conseguirás acostarte con ella así de fácil – dijo Blaise

- y tampoco es lo que quiero… solo me divertiré un rato con ella – dijo Draco sonriendo

- Eso querido amigo es jugar con sus sentimientos… y cuando ella se entere te mandara a la ciudad PT – dijo Blaise tocando el hombro de su amigo y levantándose – iré a ver a Pansy tal vez ya se decidió a darme el sí

- Suerte… - dijo Draco sonriéndole a su mejor amigo aunque nunca lo admitiera, mientras Hermione salía corriendo apresurada a la oficina de Ginny entrando en ella y causando un alboroto al ver a Harry semidesnudo con Ginny encima del escritorio

- Harry! Ginny – grito Hermione – no pueden esperar llegar a sus casas – dijo con todos los colores en su cara

- Y tú no puedes tocar antes de entrar – grito Ginny en la misma posición – ni se te ocurra moverte Harry james Potter – susurro la pelirroja y Harry asintió silencioso – ahora Hermione puedes regresar más tarde por favor – pidió Ginny sonriendo falsamente y Hermione con cara de psicópata solo asintió y salió de allí esta vez cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Cabizbaja se dirigió de nuevo a su oficina para terminar ese día que contrario a lo que ella tenía planeado, al finalizar la jornada laboral la castaña recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a caminar a su apartamento, ya nadie quedaba en el ministerio ella era la última en salir; caminaba por un parque cercano cuando observo a un perrito acercarse a ella mientras lamia tiernamente su mano, sea agacho hasta quedar frente al can y lo acaricio dulcemente reconociéndolo de inmediato.

- Hola Max – dijo la castaña mientras el cachorrito movía su cola enérgicamente – te estás portando bien cierto… donde está tu dueño… estás perdido hermoso?

- Granger… - dijo Draco acercándose lo que hizo que Hermione soltara a Max de inmediato y se colocara de pie

- Lo siento… yo pensé que estaba perdido – dijo la castaña mirando hacia abajo tratando de esquivar la mirada de Draco

- Te ocurre algo – dijo el rubio al darse cuenta de la tristeza que reflejaban los ojos de Hermione y con toda la delicadeza tomo la barbilla de la chica y la levanto suavemente – estás triste por algo…

- No… no me ocurre nada – mintió Hermione desviando la mirada – debo irme es muy tarde…

- Te acompaño si quieres… - se apresuró a decir Draco no soportaba como aquellos hermosos ojos lo miraban con decepción aunque no entendía porque estaba así que él recordara no le había hecho nada

- No será necesario… muchas gracias – dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar, mientras Max ladraba incansablemente a Draco incitándole a seguir a Hermione lo cual hizo el rubio

- Granger… tú estás molesta conmigo – pregunto Draco alcanzándola

- Tengo una razón para estarlo – le respondió la pregunta Hermione – lo que tu hagas con tus amigas o novias no es asunto mío – dijo Hermione dándose un golpe en la frente por lo que acababa de decir

- De que hablas – dijo el rubio confundido

- Hablo que no me gusta que jueguen con los sentimientos de otro y tú lo estabas haciendo Draco quien sabe con quién – decía Hermione que al ver la expresión del rubio continuo – escuche por error mientras hablabas con Blaise y me parece mal lo que haces… - entonces Draco sonrió y detuvo a Hermione por la mano para que parara de caminar

- primero Granger es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas, segundo creo que todo fue un malentendido no estoy jugando con nadie estoy enseñándole que hay muchas cosas para las cuales los libros y los pasos a seguir no sirven – dijo picándole un ojo – y tercero te acompañare a tu casa quieras o no porque es muy tarde – dijo el rubio sonriendo

- Entonces todo fue un malentendido – dijo Hermione sonriendo sin prestarle la mínima atención a las palabras del rubio que llevaban un mensaje interno – claro me encantara que me acompañes – dijo mirándola con cara de tonta

Caminaron hablando de todo un poco y una vez que llegaron al apartamento de la castaña, Draco se despidió con un casto beso en la mano como todo un caballero y luego se marchó. Hermione se metió en su cama y recordó todo lo sucedido ese día sonrió tal vez el paso no había salido como ella hubiera querido pero había pasado un rato agradable con cierto rubio que cada vez se metía más en su corazón.

Mientras Draco hablaba en su apartamento con Blaise…

- O sea que no pasó nada… no entiendo tu juego Draco – expreso Blaise rascándose la cabeza confundido

- Si no fueras un bocazas te explicaría pero como sé que no sabes guardar un secreto mejor no te digo nada – dijo Draco tomando de su copa de whisky y acariciando a Max que yacía acostado en un sillón

- Esta bien tu sabes mejor que nadie que hacer, pero yo en tu lugar le diría algo como "quiero ser chofer de tu automóvil" – dijo Blaise con aire poético

- Y eso para que! – grito Draco conteniendo la risa – es demasiado muggle

- Esa es lo que quería escuchar, cuando te pregunte "para que" tú le contestarías un simple "Quiero ser chofer de tu automóvil… para coger tus curvas en bajada" – dijo Blaise sonriendo y las carcajadas de Draco no se hicieron esperar

- Si claro… ahora entiendo porque Pansy te echo a patadas de su oficina – decía Draco riendo aún

- Oye mis métodos de conquista son buenos… solo que mi querida Pansy es algo difícil – decía Blaise sonriendo junto a Draco que tomaba de su copa

- Será mejor irme a dormir… - dijo Draco levantándose

- Si yo también me iré, tal vez Pansy tenga frío y necesite compañía – expreso el moreno rascándose la barbilla

- Si lo que digas… si te golpea por lo menos hazte un hechizo para que no se note – le grito Draco a Blaise que le hizo una señal grosera con su dedo del medio

Y en la oscuridad de su habitación Hermione recordó sonriendo el siguiente paso a seguir colocando sus manos en su pecho y suspirando susurro antes de quedarse dormida

- Paso 7: Nunca le lleves la contraria, miéntele – dijo quedándose poco a poco dormida


End file.
